A conventional bicycle carrying frame for a vehicle generally has a complicated structure and holes are necessary drilled through the steel boards of the vehicle so as to install the bicycle carrying frame to the vehicle. Furthermore, when connecting a bicycle to the bicycle carrying frame, a lot of strips are used to fasten the bicycle to the frame. The bicycle is not secure on the vehicle especially when the vehicle is ridden on a rugged road.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle carrying frame which includes three parts each is adjustable of its length. The first part is connected to the trunk lid by strips, the second part is engaged with the rear bumper and the third part has two rings to support the bicycle wheels. A strip is connected between the seat post and the first part. The structure of the bicycle carrying frame is simple and the procedures for attaching the bicycle to the frame is easy.